1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element which has a first electrode, a piezoelectric layer, and a second electrode which are provided on a substrate, a piezoelectric element application device, and a method for manufacturing a piezoelectric element.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting heads are known which eject liquid droplets from nozzle openings which communicate with pressure generating chambers by changing the pressure of a liquid in the pressure generating chambers by deforming piezoelectric elements (piezoelectric actuators). A representative example of a liquid ejecting head is an ink jet recording head which ejects ink droplets as liquid droplets.
An ink jet recording head is, for example, provided with a piezoelectric element on one surface side of a flow path forming substrate in which a pressure generating chamber which communicates with a nozzle opening is provided, and ejects ink droplets from the nozzle opening by changing the pressure of ink in the pressure generating chamber by deforming a vibrating plate by driving the piezoelectric element.
Here, the piezoelectric element is provided with a first electrode, a piezoelectric layer, and a second electrode which are provided on a substrate and the piezoelectric layer is formed by a liquid phase method (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-99916, JP-A-2012-139919, and JP-A-2012-18994).
The piezoelectric layer which is formed by the liquid phase method described above is in a state of being subjected to tensile stress. In recent years, while there is a demand for a piezoelectric element which is able to obtain a large displacement with a low driving voltage, that is, with high displacement efficiency, when the piezoelectric element is in a state of being subjected to tensile stress which is the default state, the characteristics of the piezoelectric layer deteriorate, the displacement amount of the piezoelectric element is small, and the displacement efficiency is low.
These problems are also present in piezoelectric elements which are used for other devices in the same manner without being limited to piezoelectric elements used for liquid ejecting heads such as an ink jet recording head.